This disclosure relates generally to work vehicles, and more specifically to a system and method of controlling the work vehicle having functions of a track loader and a bulldozer.
A work vehicle, such as a tractor or a skid steer, may incorporate different attachment assemblies (e.g., a loader assembly and a dozer assembly) to perform different functions. For example, a work vehicle may use or switch to the loader assembly to perform a wide variety of tasks, including construction, transportation of materials, excavation, landscaping, etc. The same work vehicle may use or switch to the dozer assembly to push around material, such as soil, sand, and rubble, among others. These attachments may be powered by their respective hydraulic circuit(s) and operation of the hydraulic circuit(s) for a loader assembly may be different from that for a dozer assembly. As such, the operator may need to work with complex and/or cumbersome maneuvers to operate different attachment assemblies or switch back and forth between different functions (e.g., the loader and dozer functions). It may be desirable to simplify the controls needed to operate different attachment assemblies, as well as reduce complexity of the hydraulic components needed to power the hydraulic cylinders.